За раскрытие Биджа-мантры - вам светит ад! Вы в это верите? А вы уверены что это (ИМА) вообще авторитетная несикаженная мантра из Вед?
В центре махариши я раз где-то 3-й за последнее время. Первый раз я просто пришел на вводную лекцию. Кстати, она была в Экадаши. Честно говоря, можно было провести время с большей пользой в ИСККОН, но у меня с ними напряженные отношения. С Яном Тияном был личный разговор, о том как мне может помочь ТМ (Трансцендентальная медитация) поправить здоровье. Он сказал, что есть 112 теник медитации, и все они - также лечебные. Интересно, конечно. Именно поэтому я решил к ним прийти ещё раз... Но! Я сразу же во входной лекции узнал, что его события - платные. Ну, кроме медитации. И вот недавно - 3-3-2019 я сходил к нему на медитацию. В 11 часов, помоему, начало. В центре Ритмы Жизни. Меня добавили в их группу, есть спец расслыка. Вобщем приняли как своего - говорят - о, так у тебя есть посвязение? ну приходи бесплатно! :-) УРА!!! Как же не воспользоваться шарой? Я шару люблю :-) Кстати, несколько слов о центре Ритмы Жизни https://rhythm-of-life.com.ua/ Центр интерсный. ВО-первых, там я купил себе хорошую книгу - Стивена Розена. Даже несмотря на то, что я скачал ее вариант на русском, и она даже есть на английском, всё равно, я взял с собой деньги - читал на телефоне, и бумажную, сравнивал - думал, надо ли покупать или нет. "Всего" 200 грн. В итоге купил. Почему? Потому, что там куча картинок. Да, я из тех людей, кто слушал в детстве пластинку "Алиса в стране Чудес" (там кстати поёт Высоцкий, и теперь точно известно что он был знаком с Прабхупадой лично, но этом - в другой раз). Так вот Алиса говорила, что "книга без картинок и разговоров - не интересна" :-) По крайней мере, если нет картинок - скучнее, а с картинками - всегда приятнее читать. Я даже подумал - а не сделать ли себе подобную книгу. Может быть бесплатную. На укр языке... В электронном формате. Но надо куча времени на это. Но интересно. И вдохновляет делать похожие качественные продукты, то есть книги или журналы и т д... Я кстати что-то особо не припомню, чтобы у кришнаитов было много литературы, в которой на каждой странице - картинки. Какой-то альбом вспомнил ШЧСМ, с Ратха-ятрой (есть в храме). Но похожего вообще-то мало. А жаль! Сейчас такое время - что куча информации - тексты, картинки, аудио, видео... Но не хватает какого-то порядка во всём. Да, ещё. Читал там, просматривал другие книги. О здоровье. Запомнилась книга о йоге и биоэнергетике. Там такой пункт, что в нашей ауре есть "энергетические" хвосты, которые действуют как вампиры нашей энергии (другие нас вампирят), или как доноры. Вобщем, есть разные болезни или несбалансированные жизненные ситуации, и для них даются разные асаны. Я посмотрел, что мне подходят асаны вроде позы змеи. Странно. Ну да ладно. Одними асанами хронический насморк не вылечить, скорее всего. =ИШВАРА-ЙОГА - бесплатно занятие. Хочешь стать йога-гуру?= Кстати, там рядом с "Ритмами жизни" есть один йога-центр. ИШВАРА-ЙОГА центр. Зашел. Думаю, что это я там часто ходу рядом, и всё никак не захожу. Купил там чай-масалу за 20 грн (100 г). Вроде нормальная цена. Правда коробочка немного треснута (наверное уценка). Захожу к ним с тем же вопросом: как мне поможет ваш центр поправить здоровье и финансовое положение? О деньгах я заметил только одно - проходи курс за 1500 долларов, и станешь йога-учителем (хатха-йоги). Ну а в плане насморка преждложили пранаямы... Даже у них есть бесплатные занятия для новичков. И день открытых дверей. 9-10 числа... Сходить что ли? Я вот кстати когда бывает встречаю всяких таких людей, которые раздают флаеры, ну или просто хожу в разные такие эзотерические места, :-) то собираю всякую "макулатуру". Флаеры, визитки - Самые популярные виды макулатуры. Впрочем, если там есть что-то бесплатно - можно сходить, но немного напряжно. Но почему бы и нет? Платное - надо думать. А то как бы денег не миллиарды, как у Билла Гейтса... Вобщем есть так называемый нулевой уровень. Он бесплатный. Какое-то ознакомительное занятие. Да, кстати чтобы попасть на йогу надо спец йога-одежду. И еще... Если бы в Ведалайф-йога-центре были какие-то мастер-классы как улучшить финансовое положение, здоровье, счастье и т д - я бы туда ходил. Но бывает такое как-то не часто. Игра Лила, лекции махараджей... Лечение звуком - поющие чаши... Ханг... медитативная музыка. Или релаксирующая. Но это не одно и то же. Просто расслабившись - еще не факт что вылечишься. А может быть и только хуже. Но я не о том, что релаксация - плохо... Кстати, возвращаясь в Ритмам жизни. Сейчас вот хочу разобрать флаеры =Флаеры Ритмов жизни= Флаер "студия медитации Яна Тиана". Ведические мантры и гимны. Из них (в флаере их 18 штук мантр) мне нравятся разве что гаятри мантра (ом бхувах сваха...), джя джая шива шамбхо махадэва шамбхо, немного искаженная мантра "Радхи Радхи Радхи, Джей ДЖей Джея, Радхи". Надо бы им сказать, что надо исправить ошибки? Кстати даже в распечатке Ом траямбакам мантры, которую сегодня читали 4 часа подряд - 7 кругов по 108 (на четках несколько человек тоже читали - из рудракши, на каких-то деревяных четках, и кто-то на черных маленьких - то ли какой-то камень это черный что? ну не пластик же, да?) - там была ошибочка. Даже не одна. Ну да ладно. Потом какая-то мула мантра - "Ом Сат чит ананда парабрамха, Пурушоттама парамаатма, Шри Бхагавати самета, Шри Бхагавате Намаха... Хари Ом тат сат..." Ее я пел еще в центре Вишвананды... Харе Кришна маха-мантра. Ом Нараяни ОМ. Om Sahana Vavatu Sahanau Bhunaktu Saha Viryam Karavavahai Tejasvi Navaditamastu Ma Vidvishavahai Om Shantih Shantih Shantihi Ом Сахана Вавату Саханау Бхунакту Саха Вирьям Карававахеи Теджасви Навадитамасту Ма Видвишавахеи Ом Шанти Шанти Шантии самая странная из всех здесь - "ШИВО ХАМ". Но видимо это пел Шанкарачарья. Om purnamadah Purnamidam Purnat purnamudachyate Purnasya purnamadaya Purnamevavashishyate Ом пурнамадах Пурнамидам Пурнат пурнамудачате Пурнасья пурнамадая Пурнамевавашишьяте ॐ असतोमा सद्गमय । तमसोमा ज्योतिर् गमय । मृत्योर्मामृतं गमय ॥ ॐ शान्ति शान्ति शान्तिः ।। Oṁ asato mā śad gamaya Tamaso mā jyotir gamaya mṛtyor mā amṛtaṁ gamaya Oṁ śānti śānti śāntiḥ Асато Ма Сат Гамая Тамасо Ма Джьетир Гамая Мритьйор Ма Амритам Гамая ОМ Шанти Шанти Шантихи Перевод мантры: «Веди нас от ложного к Истинному, от тьмы к Свету веди, от смерти к Вечному, ОМ Мир, Мир, Мир». Из матрицы :-) Туми Бхаджа ремана. не знаю что это. Слышал. =Это бхаджан, воспевающий Господа Рамачандру= Tumi Bhaja re Mana Tumi Japa re Mana Om Shri Ram Jaya Ram Japa re Mana Туми Бхаджа ре Мана Туми Джапа ре Мана Ом Шри Рам Джая Рам Джапа ре Мана =...= сарвешам свастир бхавату сарвешам шантир бхавату сарвешам пурнам бхавату сарвешам мангалам бхавату Поет Тина Тёрнер :-) thumb|center|335 px महामृत्युंजय मंत्र, mahāmṛtyuṃjaya mantra — «мантра великого победителя смерти» Оригинальный текст на Деванагари: ॐ त्र्यम्बकं यजामहे सुगन्धिं पुष्टिवर्धनम् उर्वारुकमिव बन्धनान्मृत्योर्मुक्षीय माऽमृतात् 3 Транслитерация IAST: tryambakaṃ yajāmahe sugandhiṃ puṣṭivardhanam IAST urvārukamiva bandhanānmṛtyormukṣīya mā'mṛtāt IAST45 Перевод: « Мы приносим жертву Триямбаке Благоухающему, усиливающему процветание. Как тыква от (своей) ножки, Я хотел бы избавиться от смерти — не от бессмертия! (Пер. Т. Я. Елизаренковой) » так что, трйамбакам, а не траямбакам? ॐ सर्वमङ्गलमङ्गल्ये शिवे सर्वार्थसाधिके । शरण्ये त्र्यम्बके गौरि नारायणि नमोऽस्तुते ॥१॥ ом сарвамангаламангалье шиве сарватесадхике шаранье траямбаке гоури нарайани намо’стутэ Или более понятный вариант: Ом Сарва Мангала Мангалье Шиве Сарвате Садике Шаранье Траямбаке Гаури Нараяни Намостуте http://tmeditation.com.ua/ - Студия медитации Яна Тиана Честно говоря, уже давно хочется собрать разные хорошие мантры, которые мне нравятся больше всего в отдельное место. На этом сайте, видимо - не лучшее место. На одну страницу может влезть, но немного "Неформат" :-) Лучше делать в формате PDF - что-то типа презентации, или книжечки, или журнала, газеты, Бог его знает чего еще :-) Точно так же хорошо бы собрать всех лучших исполнителей мантр, которые мне нравятся в одном месте. Ну тоже - или что-то отдеьлного выспуска журнала "Высший вкус" =Низший вкус= еще тянет ностальгия в 90-е годы, песни, которые слышал сотни, если не тысячи раз на радио, бывают с некоторым духовным смыслом, но это уже - другой формат. Отдельный выпуск журнала. С названием типа "Популярный вкус" или низший вкус :-) Ну потому что далеко не всё там на радио хорощо, тем более чтобы тратить время об этом писать, а тем более печатать это... но мне нравится поэзия, песни, стихи, а то проза... надоедает порой... Или надо делать качественно - афоризмы, отборные лучшие картинки, аудио, фото, видео и т. д. А то в этом интернете можно утонуть... Кстати, есть такие вещи к которым возвращаешься через годы. Какие-то хорошие книги, аудиокниги, и прочий контент, прежде всего духовный, серьезный. Это можно размещать на сайте, блоге, но тоже надо наводить порядок. Моя вики имеет реально "неформатный формат", - полный бардак... Но буду ее упорядочивать потом как-нибудь. Это ж надо все страницы пересмотреть... Возможно даже перевести на укр, а на русском - всё удалить в баню :-) Я ж не москаль :-) Ладно, поехали дальше. Что-то неохота разбираться в флаерах. Да, там может быть есть хорошие события, но платно. Так зачем напрягаться это читать, вчитываться? Кстати, давно была идея - отобрать афоризмы позитивные. Там должна быть тема - позитив. Счастье, радость и прочее. Надо жить так, чтобы каждый день приносил счастье. А если я не ощущаю высшего счастья сегодня - надо что-то менять. Согласны? Вот зачем читать фигню всякую? Пришел домой после Гиваратри, и думаю, кто же учитель Махариши? Shankaracharya Brahmananda Вот его афоризмы - http://oaks.nvg.org/gurudev-teachings.html И самый лучший - ONE should always be cautious, so that no sin happens, so that one has no regrets at the time of death. Brahmananda Правда, хорошие слова? Надо жить так, чтобы не жалеть в момент смерти, чтобы не было мучительно больно, за греховно прожитую жизнь (а это - наказуемо!)... Вот его книжечки: http://www.dlshq.org/download/download.htm Начал читать - праздники - http://www.dlshq.org/download/hindufest.htm Хорошая тема. Всем нравятся праздники. И далеко не все хорошие праздники есть в календарях вайшнавских. Есть другие не вайшнавские, но ведические праздники. Надо бы в это углубиться... А еще есть разные полубоги. Тоже надо бы больше обратить на них внимания. Яне согласен с Прабхупадой в том, что прям вот так нельзя поклоняться полубогам. А чего нельзя? Что, давайте сожгем все храмы полубогов? Та ну! Вот сегодня был один человек, тоже фанатик, который сказал, что нельзя записывать священные писания... Что за бред? Может быть сожгём все Веды? Ага, и попадем в вечный ад. Так и с полубогами. Запрет на поклонение им - это равносильно тому, что запрещено строить им храмы... Я вот ксати думал над этим сегодня. Вот Шива почему-то называется полубогом. Но сегодня повторяли мантру, в которой перевод - Шива, ты избавляешь от самсары, ты даруешь мокшу. Так а что здесь плохого то? Тем более у меня духовное имя - Индубхушан дас - слуга Шивы... Надо бы разобраться в шиваизме. а то всё время о христианстве говорим, о всяком аврааизме-семитизме... Пора, очень пора разбираться в индуизме...! Есть идея - сделать список полубогов (кстати, он уменя есть в игре :-) - когда генерируются вещи тех или иных полубогов или философов :-) )... Но если серьезно - то полубоги - это же благость! Так что тут плохого? ИСККОН то и говорит, что надо "устаканиться" в саттве. Значит, надо поклоняться полубогам! Как преданным Кришны\Вишну... Ну, и заодно мантру Харе Кришна (Радхе Кришна\Радхе Шьям повторять)... Куча всего хочется сделать. Но с чего начать? Вот читаю про фестивали индийские. Ну есть названия, которые я знаю. Кришна Джанмаштами. Своеобразно его празднуют эти шиваиты... Да, в этот день я получил посвящение, вроде. =Шива ратри (по книге Hindu Fasts & Festivals)= http://www.dlshq.org/download/hindufest.htm Offerings of bael leaves are made to the Lingam. Bael leaves are very sacred as, it is said, Lakshmi resides in them. Вот интересно! Что это за листики такие, что в них - Лакшми! И их предлагают Шива лингаму? Что, серьезно? :-) Баель, японський гіркий апельсин, дерев'яне яблуко, матум Я придумал! Я не буду в это всё вчитываться, а просто сделаю копи-пейст: Hindu Fasts & Festivals By Sri Swami Sivananda The books published by The Divine Life Society Sri Brahmananda - афоризмы Категория:Шивананда